redacted
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La Señorita calavera de búho hace que al Ruiseñor se le rompa el corazón HA, HA, HA. Adv: Crack. Para Sul, obvi.


**Renuncia:** TG pertenece a Ishida Sui & DMWL a Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou.

 **n.a:** ¿dejaré algún día de escribir xovers que solo Sul leerá? stay tuned

 **Avd.:** OoC y rarezas a gogó. :/

* * *

 **i. toto**

 **(P** iel de leche agria.

(uno por ciento de mi interés.)

Así, pues, te encuentras aquí, horrorosa sirena. Alejada de tus dominios, jungla talada, con tus plumas mutiladas en esquirlas diminutas de diamante en bruto — verde, verde, _verde_ — postrada ante mí.

Gruñes como perro herido a su amo insidioso y me enseñas los dientes recién afilados, incluso si has caído de la gracia divina de niños parchados y murallas de sal suicidas. Resulta que sigues siendo Diosa magnánima y ningún humano ha logrado domarte ni en tus peores circunstancias.

—pero no es que yo sea humano ¿ _no es cierto_?—.

Sólo un dios puede sobrevivir al país de las maravillas, a otro dios. Después de todo.

(diecisiete por ciento de mi interés.)

Estar de rodillas no te sienta bien, no obstante. ¡Ah, ah, ah! Lo sabes tan bien como yo, no hace falta fingir ignorancia. Así que guarda ya los colmillos de azúcar y las miradas de muerte para los payasos hipócritas de dominó de allá afuera.

Con prisiones intangibles.

La Señorita calavera de búho tiene faldas largas.

Con manos huesudas y un cráneo repleto de gusanos a medio pu-drir-se~

La debilidad te luce mal, muy mal, que sepas.

Eto-chan, qué ha sido de aquellos días distantes donde me observabas desdeñosa con tus ojitos de aceituna muy brillantes y tu sonrisa de navaja de afeitar, altanera y sin ápice alguno de compasión por el prójimo. ¡ _Me lastimas_ , horrorosa sirena! Dejando que un —pagano— cualquiera te destruya como si nada y vea ese lado de ti.

¿Olvidaste, acaso? Sólo yo tengo permitido quebrarte.

(veintitrés por ciento de mi interés.)

Porque el sonido de tus huesos tronando bajo mis pulgares es soberbio, mejor que la canción del huevo podrido de un petirrojo albino. Porque tú no gritas ni lloras, tú aprietas los labios de tu boca-pétalo y permaneces callada hasta el final pero igual cercenas la piel de mis brazos y piernas y empiezas a tragarla en bocados tan finos que cualquier miembro de la realeza envidiaría. Porque me dejas serrucharte las alas y coserlas de nuevo, con hilos de mi propia sangre y una aguja aún caliente. Y te quedas — contigo conmigo con nosotros...

Brasas de fuego celestial.

La Señorita calavera de búho baila, baila, baila pues ya no puede volar.

Brasas que te abrazan en su frío.

¡Y eso—! Una asquerosa ofensa.

Cómoteatreves.

Mereces un castigo, ahora. Tal vez hayas olvidado, sí, más yo recuerdo. —poseo la memoria de cientos de marionetas y sus miserables mentes—.

Esta es una lección. Los humanos son débiles y deplorables y se supone. _Se supone que eres mejor_. Que preguntas acertijos imposibles de resolver y quienes no contestan acertadamente se vuelven tu cena. Oh, esfinge.

(preciosa maldita magnífica cruel

brujabrujabrujabrujab—).

¿ _V-e-r-d-e~_?

Dueña de nadie, propiedad de todos.

(treinta y cinco por ciento de mi interés.)

Es posible que me guste verte de rodillas, si lo medito con detenimiento. Es que Eto-chan, lames mis huesos con rebeldía, la lengua pérfida y de reptil, saliva y miel. Como desafiándome. Me escupes encima y te ríes y yo me río de vuelta y somos relojes descompuestos y tú destrozas mi boca con la tuya. Y si me doblego un poco, un poquito, ejerces algo más de presión y las costillas me resuenan como tambores tribales.

Con la cabeza recargada en mi regazo y un maleficio sin pronunciar todavía—

¡Oh horrorosa sirena!

Canta tus sonetos de lujuria y perdición y quizás te permita arrastrarme al hueco en las raíces de un árbol ya marchito. Puedo prestarte mis juguetes, abrirte las puertas a mi parque de diversiones. Puedo construirte un altar en tu nombre, si me lo pides —ruegas— entre el azufre y las flores. ¡Entonces vamos a jugar juntos~!

—por siempre jamás—.

Y discúlpame si te adoro con tus entrañas en mi paladar y una daga clavada en el pecho.

si te repudio románticamente.

Porque te quiero — _y yo no sé querer_.

La Señorita calavera de búho hace que al Ruiseñor se le rompa el corazón HA, HA, HA. Así que a cambio dame tus muslos de granito, y tus pechos de durazno, y tu sangre caliente. Prometo cuidarlos Eto-chan.

No te —me— vayas.

(cuarenta y nueve por ciento de mi interés.)

Porque te quiero mi amor, me dan miedo los tigres).

 **ii. eto**

esta nuestra historia

mi más grande betseller.

.

.

.

[página 50, extracto del libro que jamás se escribió, firmado: Takatsuki Sen].


End file.
